


Fight Me

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crushes, F/F, Fighter!Jace, Fighting, Izzy loves Violence, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Tentative Fic, sassy simon, strangers to enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: SImon meets Jace and doesn't like him...at first.****“I’m sorry.” Jace said, his tone cooling. “Was I boring you?”Simon took a step back, blinking in surprise. It felt like he had been doused with a bucket of iced water. Even Magnus’s smile dropped as he looked at Jace. Izzy and Alec had identical looks of stunned surprise on their faces.“I don’t think that’s…” Izzy started, but Simon interrupted her. “It’s fine Izzy. Great fight, man. Alec, Magnus…I’m out.” Then he turned away and walked off.He should have known someone that hot had to be a jackass.At least he wasn’t turned on anymore. But it would be a different story when he was no longer annoyed at the meathead.This why you never, ever meet your heroes.





	1. Never, Ever Meet Your Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of one of the boys being into fighting. In this fic, it's Jace. It's tentative, meaning I'm not sure about the rest of the story but hopefully, putting it up will inspire me to update and post...
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

Simon didn’t know why Izzy thought he’d want to be at a street fighting event. Granted, he didn’t mind seeing half naked men beating each other up, but he could do that at home. On TV.

“Simon, trust me.” She said, linking her arm around his. Simon rolled his eyes as he was dragged towards a huge open area where there were a lot of people crowded around a fairly large steel cage. “Alec’s best friend from college invited us. Well, he invited me, Alec and Clary. Alec brought Magnus and I’m bringing you.”

Clary was out of town with her brother for a family thing and wouldn’t be back till the end of the month. Simon gave Izzy a look. “I don’t like you when your girlfriend’s away. You keep making me do things I don’t wanna do.”

“I love you too.” Izzy grinned. “Come on, you’ll have fun. I promise.”

“So she managed to get you to come, Sayan?” Magnus said, scowling as he handed Alec a twenty. “I’m ashamed, Sharon, I thought you were stronger than that.”

“I know my sister.” Alec said, laughing. “I told you Magnus, don’t bet against Izzy Lightwood.”

Simon had given up on correcting Magnus on his name. “You slipped, Bane. You called me that this morning. And I thought you and your boyfriend would have better things to do than bet on whether I can resist Izzy or not.”

Izzy came back with beers for all of them and they made their way to the benches a few feet away from the cage. Simon took out his phone and checked his social media. He really didn’t want to be here.

He was so engrossed in his phone that when there was an uproar, he flinched and jumped slightly. Izzy was making whooping noises at the ring and clapping. Even Alec looked excited. Magnus just watched Alec with a small smile on his face. Simon looked at the cage wondering what got his friends so excited.

Oh.

Wow.

There was a hot, _very_ blond…god in the middle of the ring, shirtless and in shorts. He was smiling; grinning really, as he paced the steel cage or strutted. Like a damn peacock.

_Whoa._

He was delicious. The way his muscles bulged and bunched as he moved made Simon gulp. He realized he was staring and looked at his friends to see if they had seen him ogling the guy. He met Magnus’s amused glance before looking quickly. At least Izzy hadn’t seen him; he wouldn’t be able to live it down.

He looked up again as Izzy made booing noises. He looked at her briefly, wondering if Clary knew her girlfriend was a violent fight loving freak. Alec just leaned against Magnus and let his sister do her thing.

The guy that got into the cage was at least two times bigger than the blond, but the latter just looked up at him, smirking. He didn’t look scared or even anxious. Simon’s heart was beating fast. If this crazy, pretty blonde got his face bashed in, Simon knew he’d be upset. 

When the fight started, Simon clutched his phone to his chest and watched, barely breathing. If he thought the blond was hot before, it was nothing compared to watching him fight now. His every move was flawless and he did everything with that stupid smirk on his face.

Normally, Simon didn’t like violence. He didn’t like to fight, he hated pain and blood. But watching the blond fight, Simon couldn’t deny that he was turned on. It was probably because he had been celibate for nearly two years because if anyone had told him that he’d be turned on watching someone beat the crap out of a guy twice his size, he would have laughed in their faces.

“Who is that?” he asked Izzy who was at the edge of the bench, focusing on the fight.

“Who?” Izzy asked not looking at him.

“The ho-The blond one.” Simon said, hoping Izzy didn’t catch his slip. “He’s good.”

“That’s Jace.” She said, looking at him for a second. “Alec’s best friend?”

“Oh?” Simon turned to watch the fight. The fight was practically over at this point. The huge guy was already staggering on his feet when Jace did an elaborate little dance and kicked his legs out from under him.

Simon jumped when Izzy screamed and jumped up on to her seat. Alec and Magnus looked impressed. Simon looked at the ring again and saw Jace was looking at them. How could he not? What with Izzy screeching like a lunatic. He raised his hand in a wave as he was announced as the winner.

***

“What did you think, Sherry?” Magnus murmured as Izzy and Alec went to talk to Jace. “I think I saw you drooling a little back there.”

“I was not-.” Simon sighed. “Sue me, he’s hot.”

“I suppose so.” Magnus said dismissively. “But I have had my share of fighters in the past, so this holds no appeal for me.”

“Alec looked pretty excited back there.”  Simon said. “I think this whole shebang holds a shitload of appeal for him.’

Magnus gave him a look, but sighed. “I know. I just hope…”

“Hey guys.” Izzy said joining them. Jace’s arm was around her waist. “The man of the hour. Jace. Jace; Simon, Magnus.”

Magnus muttered something dark before he turned on the charm. “That was a great match. You seem to know what you are doing.”

“It was alright, I guess.” Jace said with a smile and it was all Simon could do to hold back a whine. His voice…fuck, his voice. Simon could imagine him saying his name. His skin was instantly ridden with goosebumps. This was ridiculous. He couldn’t be getting this turned on over a few words.

“…wasn’t really that challenging.” Jace was saying. “Frankly, I could still go a few more times. I’m still pumped.”

Of course, he’d have that energy. Simon tried not to think of what else he’d have the energy for. A guy this pretty, he wouldn’t have any problems finding people to…to expend all that energy on.

“Simon?” Simon blinked. Everyone was staring at him. He blushed as he saw Magnus’s knowing grin.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought for a minute.” He smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry.” Jace said, his tone cooling. “Was I boring you?”

Simon took a step back, blinking in surprise. It felt like he had been doused with a bucket of iced water. Even Magnus’s smile dropped as he looked at Jace. Izzy and Alec had identical looks of stunned surprise on their faces.

“I don’t think that’s…” Izzy started, but Simon interrupted her. “It’s fine Izzy. Great fight, man. Alec, Magnus…I’m out.” Then he turned away and walked off.

He should have known someone that hot had to be a jackass.

At least he wasn’t turned on anymore. But it would be a different story when he was no longer annoyed at the meathead. 

This why you never, ever meet your heroes. .

 


	2. He's Not My Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys make up and a friendship (of sorts) is born...

“Simon?” he heard Izzy call his name hesitantly through the door of his bedroom. He was still trying to wake up, his face buried in his pillow. “Are you OK?”

“Come in.” Simon said, as loud as he could. When he didn’t hear anything, he turned and said again. “Come in, Izzy.”

She opened the door and poked her head in. “Hey…are you sure I can come in?”

Simon narrowed his eyes as he reached for his glasses. “You don’t normally need permission to come into my room. What’s up?”

“I’m really sorry about Jace’s behavior last night.” She said, coming in and sitting on his bed. “It was…well, he was rude. I even smacked him upside the head. I think Alec yelled at him when Magnus and I walked off.”

“It’s not your fault.” Simon yawned, remembering. “Maybe he’s gotten so many hits to his head that he can’t remember how to be a decent human being.”

Izzy winced. “Well, he felt bad and he’s coming over for lunch.”

“Oh.” Simon said. “Are you cooking?”

Izzy shot him a dry look. “Ha-ha…I thought you might?”

Simon smiled. “You’re joking.” He said. “You want me to…what if I had plans?”

“It’s Saturday, Simon.” Izzy said. “You haven’t had plans on Saturday for six months. It’s kinda sad really.”

“I could…I could…” Simon sighed. “Why am I being punished? I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Well, you did walk off.” Izzy said. Simon glared at her.

“So?” he got out of bed. “It was either that or hit him and I’m pretty sure he’d kill me.”

“I know.” Izzy sighed. “I’m sorry, but just do this. And if he messes up again…he’s dead to me.”

“You’d do that for me?” Simon pulled on his sweatpants. “It’s OK. Guys like him are usually jerks. First impressions and all that.”

“Guys like him?” Izzy asked.

“You know, the hot, pretty ones.” _With ridiculously pretty eyes._

“Magnus did say you were ogling him.” Izzy said, grinning. “You think he’s hot.”

“Please Izzy.” Simon rolled his eyes, his cheeks pink. “Everyone and their grandma knows he’s hot. That’s why he is a jerk.”

Izzy was silent.

“Fine.” Simon sighed. “Lunch. But if he pisses me off, I’m out.”

“He won’t.” Izzy grinned. “Just to be clear, you think he’s hot?”

Simon gave her a blank look and she held up her hands in defense. “OK, OK, I’m going.”

Simon was almost done with the dessert when Jace rang the doorbell. Izzy got up off the couch and skipped to the door. She wasn’t allowed in the kitchen whenever Simon was cooking. House rules.

“Jace, you made it.” Simon heard her say.

“Well, Alec said if I didn’t fix it, he’d kick my ass.” Jace laughed. “I mean he can try, but I’m more afraid of his boyfriend. That guy’s really scary.”

“Nah. Magnus is harmless.” Izzy said. “Simon, Jace is here.” She called out.

Simon mimicked her silently as he took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen. He resisted the urge to widen his eyes as he saw Jace. The blonde was dressed in all black. Black boots, black jeans, black jacket with a dark grey shirt underneath. He also had a barely concealed grin on his face. In fact he looked like he was holding back a laugh.

“What?” Simon snapped.

“N-Nothing.” Jace said, pulling himself together. “I-I like your shirt.”

Simon looked down at his “I’m A Jewish Pan” tshirt and rolled his eyes. “Thanks?”

Izzy stood looking at both of them. Simon sighed. “Izzy, he’s your guest. Do the honors. I’ve got a pie…” he gestured to the kitchen and walked back in.

“What?” he heard Jace ask. “I really love the shirt. I don’t get it though…”

_You’re lucky you are pretty._ Simon though and snorted to himself.

When lunch was over, Izzy said she had to go out and Simon was stuck with clean up. Not that he minded, it gave him something to do before he went back to bed and…and...

He was almost ashamed to know that he had nothing planned for the day. Almost.

He was surprised to see Jace in the living room when he was done in the kitchen. The blonde was sitting on the couch watching some sports thing on TV.

“I thought you left with Izzy.” Simon said, slowly.

“I didn’t come to see Izzy, you know?” Jace said, without looking up. “I came to see you.”

Oh.

“Oh?” Simon breathed. “Why?”

Jace sighed and stood up. He walked closer to Simon who struggled not to step backwards. “I-I’m sorry for my…attitude last night. I don’t know why I acted that way.”

Simon blinked. The apology was sincere. Well, as sincere as a forced apology could be.

“It could be because you are used to being the center of attention and my zoning out last night was an…affront? Insult?”

Jace glared at him. Simon saw that his eyes were two different colors. One blue, one brown. _Fuck, another reason to find him fascinating._

“No.” Jace said, shortly. “I-look, I apologize.”

“It’s OK.” Simon gave a small smile, crossing his arms. “Apology accepted. But you shouldn’t have. It’s not like we’re friends or anything.”

“True.” Jace said. “But you are Alec’s friend. So…”

Simon nodded, trying not to stare at Jace. They stood in awkward silence for a minute then Simon looked at the time. “This was fun. We should…”

“Do you want to go get a drink?” Jace said suddenly.

“What?” Simon was confused. “What?”

“A drink, Simon.” Jace said, a little impatiently. “You drink, don’t you?”

“Uh, yeah?” Simon answered distractedly. “But…why?”

“How else do we become friends?” Jace said, making his way to where his jacket was.

“What makes you think I want to be friends with you?” _The balls on this guy._ No Simon. Do not think of balls. Simon rubbed the bridge of his nose, lifting his glasses in the process.

Jace stopped and looked at him like he had said something stupid. “Don’t you?” there was something else in his sardonic tone.

Simon sighed. _There goes my quiet weekend._

“I’ll get my jacket.” Simon sighed turning to go into his bed room.

***

Simon didn’t want to admit it but Jace was actually a pretty decent guy. A bit shallow and full of himself, but with looks like his? Simon just rolled his eyes or snorted at his comments.

Also Jace had a lot of fans. It seemed like every time he and Jace stared to talk, someone would show up and start talking about how amazing Jace was or ask for tips on how to kick someone’s ass. Jace was obviously used to it, but Simon just tried to make himself invisible.

“Your boyfriend doesn’t talk much does he?” Simon heard someone say. He looked up from his phone to see a guy and a girl looking at him. The guy had been the one who spoke.

“Oh, I’m not his boyfriend.” Simon said, quickly, not looking at Jace. “We’re just friends.”

“Are you sure?” the guy asked looking from Simon to Jace and back to Simon. The girl rolled her eyes. “He already said he wasn’t. Talk to him already.”

_Huh?_

To his surprise, the guy sat next to Simon. “I’m Lee.”

“S-Simon.” Simon looked at Jace who was glaring at Lee. “Uh, hi?”

Lee smiled at him. He was cute. “The brat is my sister, Leah. Don’t ask. She’s the one interested in fighting. I’m the sensitive one.”

“He means he’s a little bitch.” Leah said, laughing. Her brother rolled his eyes. “So, Simon…”

Simon realized that Lee was coming on to him. It had been years since that had happened. It felt…nice. Maybe Jace could be his wing man. He looked at Jace who was still glaring hard at Lee, oblivious to what Leah was saying.

“…dinner sometime?” Lee was saying. Simon blinked. “Dinner?”

“Yes.” Lee said, confidently.

“Uh…” Simon was at loss for words. “I-“

“You are supposed to get his number, then ask him to dinner, idiot.” Leah said, smacking her brother’s arm. “Forgive my brother. He just got out of a relationship. This is him putting himself out there.”

“Oh, OK.” Simon smiled. “Can I have your phone?”

Lee grinned and handed his phone to Simon who put in his number and handed it back to him. “You can call me sometime.”

When they had left, Jace sighed loudly. “Really? Him?”

Simon raised an eyebrow. “What? What’s wrong with him?”

“For one, he’s so…boring.” Jace said. “And are you going to go out with someone who just got out of a relationship?”

“Who says I’m going to go out with him?” Simon asked, finishing his drink.

“Oh.” Jace was at loss for words. “You’re not? Why not? The guy practically threw himself in your lap.”

“So?” Simon asked, confused. “I thought you didn’t like him. Do you want me to go out with him or not?”

“It’s none of my business.” Jace said, standing up. “I’m going to the bathroom. Order another round of drinks.”

Simon stared after him, confused. That guy needed his head checked.

When Jace came back, Simon was drinking his fourth, fifth? bottle of beer. “I just got it.”

“Got what?” Simon asked. He watched Jace drink and swallow. Simon shook himself when he realized he was staring at the way Jace’s throat worked.  

“Your shirt.” Jace said. “You are Jewish, right?”

Simon grinned. “Took you long enough. You aren’t just a pretty face, are you?”

The smile Jace gave him was blinding. “So you do think I’m pretty. I was worried for a bit there.”

“You are an idiot.” Simon said laughing.

“A pretty idiot.” Jace said, grinning.


	3. Straight? Whatever Gave You That Idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finds out Jace is not exactly straight...

Somehow it became a thing.

If Jace wasn’t hanging out with Alec, he’d be with Simon. It turned out that street fighting was a hobby for Jace. He was actually a fitness instructor, which explained a lot.

Simon found out that, somehow, he and Jace had become friends in the following weeks. He learned that Jace played the piano and had a grandmother who lived in London. He had travelled around for a while before he moved back to New York.

“I wonder why I never met you before that night.” Jace said over dinner at Simon and Izzy’s place. Izzy and Clary were out, so it was just two of them.

“I don’t go everywhere with my friends.” Simon said, sitting next to Jace, although there was a bit of distance between them on the couch. “In case you haven’t noticed, those guys are crazy. Besides, I hate being the fifth wheel.”

“Hm.” Jace looked at the space between them and then back at Simon. “Still…”

Simon felt his phone vibrate with a message. He picked it up and smiled. It was Lee. He and Lee had been texting back and forth for a couple of weeks. The guy was funny, although a little pushy. So far, Simon had turned down his advances.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to date anyone yet, but he still felt a little raw since his last relationship and he just wanted a break from the whole thing.

And there was Jace…

It wouldn’t be fair on anyone he decided to date if he still had a…thing for the blond. It was just unfortunate that Jace was straight. He was so Simon’s type, he reminded Simon of the jocks in high school. The ones who were so out of his league, who mocked him in public but begged him to fuck them in private.

Good times…

“What are you smiling at?”

Simon looked up at Jace. “Oh, sorry. It’s Lee.” He saw the grimace on Jace’s face. “He’s on a date and he’s giving me a play by play.”

“That’s mature.” Jace murmured.

“Is everything OK?” Simon asked, after typing a quick reply. “You don’t like Lee?”

“I don’t care either way.” Jace said. “I just don’t know what you see in the guy.”

“He’s a friend, Jace.” Simon rolled his eyes. “You could try and be nicer.”

“I could…” Jace said, stretching his socked feet across the couch, his toes touching Simon, who flinched a little and moved. 

“I knew it.” Simon jumped as Jace exclaimed.

“What?” Simon looked up in confusion. Jace scowled and shifted closer, draping his feet on Simon’s legs. Simon moved backwards again till he was sitting on the edge of the couch.

“So you’d rather brain yourself falling off the couch than let me touch you?” Jace’s voice held a hint of anger. “What the hell, Lewis?”

Simon sighed. How was he supposed to tell Jace that touching him caused…well, stuff? Stuff he wasn’t ready to get into right now. “What are you talking about, Jace?”

He jumped when Jace was suddenly in front of him. He was kneeling in front of Simon, his hands on Simon’s knees. Simon held his breath and struggled to stay still.

Jace was searching his face for something; then he smirked. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Simon’s jaw. Simon wasn’t sure if he made a sound or not. His heart was beating painfully in his chest.

His breath came out shakily, ending with a moan when he felt Jace’s teeth nip his skin. His hands clenched into fists as he felt a familiar heat pool in his belly. _What the hell was happening?_ “Uh, J-Jace?”

“Hmm?” he felt the wet heat of Jace’s tongue under his jaw and he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. He felt a slight tremor in his arms as he fought the urge to touch Jace. When he felt Jace’s hands move up his thighs, it suddenly became too much and Simon jumped backwards and fell off the edge of the couch.

“Ow.” He groaned as his head connected against the carpeted floor.

“That’s what I mean.” Jace said, his eyes dancing with amusement as he looked at Simon on the floor. “You don’t want me touching you.”

“The problem is,” Simon stood up and looked down at the smirking blonde on his couch, “I do want you to touch me, but…” He was supposed to be over having feelings for unattainable, straight, hot men.

“But…?” Jace looked and sounded serious.

“No.” Simon said, simply. “I can’t…”

Jace frowned. “That’s new. You can’t what? Am I not good enough for you?”

Simon sighed, rubbing his head. “Jace…what is going on?”

“What is going with you?” Jace retorted, scowling. “Why don’t you want me touching you?”

Simon rubbed his face. “Jace, aren’t you straight?”

“No. What gave you that idea?” Jace eyed him; frowning.

“Oh.” Simon swallowed. This was another problem entirely. If Jace was straight, he could easily lust after him from a distance till he got over it. But now that he realized that Jace was not as straight as he thought, he was in trouble.

If the stunt Jace pulled a few minutes ago was anything to go by, Jace wanted him; wanted to touch him.

Wanted to more than touch him.

And that, was a bad, bad, _horrible_  idea.

After Raphael, he was not going to put himself through that again. He had suffered enough.

And this horny blond was going to so damn easy to fall in love with.

And he was so done with that.  

Simon stepped backwards instinctively as Jace stood up and walked towards him. Jace made an angry sound and grabbed Simon by the collar of his shirt and pressed his lips against his.

Simon cursed as he immediately melted against Jace. He was still wired from before and Jace lips on his just amped his lust level. It was zero to sixty in two seconds.

He moaned when Jace bit his lip and shuddered when he felt his tongue slip in between his teeth. He felt Jace push a thigh between his legs and slowly grind against his hardening erection.

_Oh fuck._

He heard Jace’s groan and felt his hand reach under his shirt and press against his lower back, pressing Simon harder against him. Simon’s hands reached under Jace’s shirt and he ran his hands up Jace’s back, digging his fingers into the hard muscles.

Jace moved faster against him and Simon whimpered as he felt the familiar tightness in his stomach and the delicious tingle in his spine. _Too soon._

Simon pulled back from the kiss to gasp something, anything that world get Jace to stop what he was doing. He gasped when Jace moved, undeterred, to kiss his jaw, nipping his way down his neck as he moved harder against him. Simon leaned his head against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh m-my G-God…” he moaned. He had to stop this right now, but it had been so long since he felt like this.

His eyes shot open as he got close to his first orgasm in almost a year. He choked on air as Jace sank his teeth into his neck, right _there._ Right at the spot that made his body tense. He clutched hard at Jace’s shoulders as his body tensed. He cried out as he came; his fingers clutching at Jace’s back as his body trembled and spasmed.

He felt weak and his legs shook. If Jace wasn’t holding him up, he would have sunk to the floor in a satisfied heap.

“Oh my God…” he breathed. Jace was still grinding against him, making small sounds against the skin of his neck. Simon reached between them and unzipped Jace’s pants.

The blond jerked against him as Simon’s hand wrapped around his dick. “Fuck, S-Simon.” He moaned as Simon started stroking. Jace clutched at Simon’s arms and buried his face in his neck. “J-Just…ye-yes. Don’t st-stop. Faster…please…”

Simon felt his dick twitch at the sound of Jace losing it. He tightened his hand and hissed as Jace sank his teeth in his neck right at that spot. Simon’s eyes rolled up in his head at that and he quickened the strokes.

Jace suddenly pushed his fingers into Simon’s hair and pulled, pressing his lips against his and kissing him hard. Simon moaned as Jace’s tongue invaded his mouth and his hand clenched tighter as he stroked. Jace stiffened against him and pulled away from the kiss to moan at the sensations.

“Fuck, _fuck…._ oh God! Oh…Sh-Shit _S-Simon!”_ Jace whimpered as he jerked against Simon as he came.

Simon whimpered as his dick started to harden again. He gingerly took out his hand off Jace’s dick. Jace breathed shakily and pressed his forehead against Simon’s shoulder.

“Uh…” Simon cleared his throat. “I, uh…”

“Don’t-Don’t talk…” Jace whispered. “Just…shush.”

Simon bit his bottom lip and sagged against the wall. His head was still spinning and he was still trying to catch his breath.

Wow.


	4. I'm Always Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter. 
> 
> (if all goes according to plan, then I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow.)

Simon avoided Jace after that.

He needed to think.

What was going on now? What did it mean?

He hated his mind sometimes. He was a hot mess on a normal day. But now, a few weeks after what had happened…

“Simon?” he jumped as he heard Izzy’s voice outside his room. “Clary and I are going to the club. It’s Raphael’s birthday…you’re coming, right?”

“Yeah…I’ll be there.” Simon said, sighing. He had totally forgotten about it. He and Raphael had an uneasy relationship since they broke up. Sometimes it was awkward, other times they managed to have a good time. Then there were times when Raphael was being a total asshole.

It all depended on Rapha’s mood.

Simon really didn’t want to see Raphael. He wanted to wallow in his indecision till the world disappeared.

A message dropped on his phone.

It was Jace.

_Hey, I have a fight tonight. Wanna see me be awesome? I promise to behave._

Simon laughed. Tonight, Jace was the lesser of two evils. With any luck, he’d be too busy being drunk on adrenalin to talk about what had happened before.

They could go to Raphael’s party together.

Simon smiled as he replied.

**_As long as you behave. I have a party to go to after, you can come with._ **

***

Simon made his way to the address Jace texted him. It was a large warehouse. It looked abandoned but as Simon got closer, he could hear the loud music and conversation.

He decided not to wear his glasses tonight. And no, he wasn’t trying to look nice for Jace, he just wanted to look a little different. Besides, he was told that he looked a lot better without his glasses.

So maybe he was just trying to look a little bit nice for Jace.

Only a little bit.

He flinched at the heat that poured over him as he walked into the warehouse. There was a ring in the middle and there were a lot of people standing around. Simon shook his head as he walked in.

“Hey there cutie…” Simon turned to see a smallish woman smirking at him. “Haven’t seen you here before.”

“Uh, hi.” Simon said. “I, uh, My friend is around here somewhere.”

“I can be your friend.” She smiled. “My name is Liz.”

“Simon.” He jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed.

“Moving in on my man, Liz?” Jace said next to his ear. Simon stiffened.

Liz laughed. “I should have known. You always liked the cute ones.” She said as she walked away.

“Your man?” Simon pulled away from Jace and turned to face him. Jace was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black tshirt. He was grinning at Simon, looking actually happy to see him.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Jace said, still smiling.

“I have not.” Simon denied. “I,uh, I have been busy.”

Jace snorted. “I’m sure. Come on. Let’s find seats.” He linked his hand through Simon’s and dragged him towards a table.

“Aren’t you fighting?” Simon asked.

“Not tonight.” Jace said, pulling him to a corner.

“Why did you ask me to come over then?” Simon asked. “You said you were going to be awesome.”

“Simon, I’m always awesome.” Jace grinned. “Besides I wanted to see you. And you were being weird.”

“I wasn’t being…Jace, what do you want?” Simon sighed. He guessed he wasn’t going to avoid this like he wanted to.

“Tell me why you’re avoiding me.” Jace said, still smiling, although his smile seemed brittle.

Simon sighed and looked away. Why had he been avoiding him? It wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy what had happened.

He had enjoyed it.

A lot.

But…what if Jace…?

“Two years ago, I broke up with my boyfriend because he was…well, it wasn’t real for him. I was just a way for him to pass the time. I loved him. But I guess some people just like to use other people…” Simon looked back at Jace, who was frowning at him.

“So you think I’m just using you for what?” Jace’s voice shook a little. “A way to pass the time?”

“Well…” Simon licked his lips nervously. “I don’t know what you want. And in my experience, guys like you don’t go for guys like me.”

“Guys like me?” Jace laughed. “What the hell does that mean? What’s wrong with guys like me?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously asking me that? And there is nothing wrong with guys like you, per se.”

Jace nodded, still frowning. “O…K. And yeah, I am seriously asking you that.”

Simon sighed in frustration. He didn’t believe Jace was making him talk about this. “Guys like you…hot, popular…jocks don’t go for the nerdy, instrument playing…nerd.”

Jace laughed.

Simon just scowled and looked around. It seemed everyone was settling down…maybe the fight was about to start.

“Simon, I like you.” Jace said, amusement evident in his tone. “I’m not ‘passing the time’. I really want you…I am serious.”

“Oh.” Simon blushed. “Really? Why?”

“Yes Simon, really?” Jace said, rolling his eyes. “For a smart guy, you can be pretty dense.”

“Hey.” Simon scowled. “It’s not my fault. How was I supposed to know? You never said anything.”

“Of course I did.”

“No you didn’t.” Simon shot back. He was…excited. And a little apprehensive.

Jace said liked him.

“So whose party are you going to?” Jace changed the topic.

Simon blushed. “My ex.”

“Really?” Jace looked at him as if he was crazy. “Why?”

“I’m trying to be the bigger person.” Simon said. “The breakup wasn’t pretty and I guess I felt guilty. He wasn’t a terrible boyfriend, just cold. But…”

“Do you want to go?” Jace asked.

“Not really, but I already said I would so…”

Jace shook his head, laughing. “You are cute.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “So I’ve heard.”

“Wanna do something else?” Jace asked. “I promise it’ll be more fun.”

“What?” Simon squinted at him. “What do you have in mind?”

Jace leaned closer to him and pressed is lips against his. Simon gasped and Jace licked into his mouth. Simon pushed him away. “Wha-? You said you would behave.”

Jace grinned. “Yeah, I’m sorry but I couldn’t help it.” He said his fingers moving over Simon’s arm. “I really liked kissing you and the, uh, other stuff.”

“Oh?” Simon swallowed nervously, looking around. Nobody paid any attention to them. “O…K.” Jace looked pleased as he leaned down to kiss him again. This time, Simon was ready. He reached for Jace’s face, his hand cupping the back of Jace’s neck, deepening the kiss. Jace moaned softly and pulled away. His face was slightly flushed. “You want to get out of here?”

Simon nodded eagerly.

“Come on. Let’s go.” Jace stood, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the large room. When they were outside, Simon stopped, making Jace stop too.

“Where are we going?”

“My place.” Jace said, walking again, pulling Simon behind him.

Oh. “OK.” Simon nodded, then shook his head. “What about the fight?”

“Do you really care about that?” Jace asked, grinning down at him.

Simon blushed. No, he didn’t.

He felt Jace grab his arm and pull him in for a quick, hard kiss. “Come on.” Jace breathed.

“What-What about my car?” Simon asked.

“We’ll pick it up in the morning.” Jace said, pushing him towards his car.

Oh. “OK.”


	5. To Fall For A Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Ahem*
> 
> (I really don't know what to say about this chapter)
> 
> x_x

The ride to Jace’s place was silent at first.

Simon forced his mind to go blank because if he thought about what was going to happen at Jace’s place, he was going to cum.

He risked a look at the blond next to him and swallowed hard. He still couldn’t believe that this beautiful, sexy man wanted him.

“Are you OK?” Jace asked suddenly. “We don’t have to do anything, you know?”

Simon shook his head. “I’m fine. Just…”

He trailed off. “Sorry, it’s been a while since…well, not counting the last time we, uh…”

Jace chuckled. “Hey…relax, I’m not taking you to my place to ravish you. We can watch TV. I’ll make dinner and we can just talk.”

“I don’t want to ‘just talk’.” Simon said, rolling his eyes. “I’m just nervous. That’s all. After more than a year of not…uh,” he shut his mouth so quick that his teeth clacked together hard. Jace slowed down to turn and stared at him, gaping.”

“Wait…more than a year of not what?” Jace asked, his voice strained. “Are you telling me that you haven’t had sex in more than a year?”

“Please can you just forget I said that?” Simon groaned, covering his face.

“Why?” Jace asked, genuinely confused.

“I just didn’t want to.” Simon said, shrugging his shoulders. “Then it got to be too much work and well, here we are.”

“But…” Jace seemed at loss for words.

“Jace…” Simon said impatiently. “I promise you if you want to fuck me at all tonight, please let it go.”

“Gotcha. Letting go.” Jace said immediately. Simon laughed.

“You’re such a kid.” He said. But Jace just smiled.

*

Jace’s apartment was…well, huge.

He lived in a penthouse with his own private elevator.

“Wow…”Simon breathed. “There’s a lot of money in getting your face bashed in.”

Jace laughed. “I don’t get my face bashed in…much.” He said sheepishly. “But, yeah, I guess.”

“Why did you decide to start fighting? And making a career out of it too?” Simon asked, turning around in the large living room. There was a huge flat screen TV on the far end of the wall. Below that were two game consoles and a few remotes.

“I used to be a troublemaker as a kid.” Jace said walking into the kitchen and Simon followed. The kitchen was also huge and it looked like this was where Jace spent most of his time. “After getting arrested a few times, my dad decided to put my aggression to good use.” Jace smiled as he moved about. “For fun, I tried out for some tournament crap and I got my ass handed to me. It was bad, broke my arm and collarbone.”

Simon winced. “Not really seeing the appeal here.”

Jace laughed. “Relax, I’m getting there.” He placed a bottle of beer in front of Simon and opened his. “My dad was livid. He forbade me from ever fighting again. Yeah, he used that word ‘forbid’. And I remember thinking that I wasn’t going to let some dumb behemoth kick my ass. And the guy was huge. Built like a bus too.”

Simon sat on one of the chairs near the kitchen counter and took a sip out of his bottle. “Don’t tell me, you didn’t listen to your dad.”

“Of course.” Jace said. “I love fighting. Once I got better, I started training again.”

“Of course.”

“Competed in the tournament again.” Jace grinned. “And I kicked ass. Same guy. Shattered his kneecap. I was 17.” Jace stared into space. “Dad grounded me for a month and made me visit the jerk while he was laid up.”

“Well…” Simon shook his head. “Sounds like you had fun growing up.”

“It was alright.” Jace said. “My dad died about four years after.”

“Oh, no.” Simon was stricken. “I’m so sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.” Jace said, smiling but Simon could see he was still affected. “I went pro after then. Then Alec and I were tight.”

“Well, leave it to me to fall for a bad boy.” Simon said jokingly. Jace laughed and put his bottle down. Simon gulped as the blond walked towards him. He didn’t realize he was clutching his bottle of beer to his chest until Jace took it from him and placed it on the counter.

“So you’re falling for me, huh?” Jace asked, smirking. Simon rolled his eyes.

“You really need to work on being modest.” He said dryly.

“Why?” Jace said. “I mean, I’m hot. Everyone knows that. I know that. Why do I have to pretend?”

Simon opened his mouth to reply but he shook his head. “My bad. You are absolutely right.”

“Of course I am.” Jace said looking intently at him, smiling slightly. Simon resisted the urge to squirm. It was bad enough that Jace knew Simon had a thing for him but it was another thing for Jace to know how nervous he made him.

His breath hitched as Jace reached into his hair, his blunt nails scratching slightly, causing goose bumps to rise down his spine. He couldn’t stop the shudder that wracked his body. He closed his eyes as Jace leaned forward and kissed him.

It was different from the previous kisses.

This kiss was soft and slow and thorough. Simon had never kissed like this in his life. He reached out blindly and wrapped his arms around Jace’s waist as the blond deepened the kiss.

He pulled Jace closer as he propped his feet on the rung at the bottom of the seat and widened his legs, pulling Jace into the juncture. He pushed up Jace’s shirt upwards, his nails dragging on the skin. Jace groaned against his lips and the soft kiss turned hungry.

Simon pulled away with a gasp and watched Jace, his chest heaving. He had only a second to look at Jace’s red, swollen lips before he leaned and licked a slow strip on Simon’s neck. Simon thought he was going to melt from the heat that exploded in his belly.

Jace started to press sucking kisses against his neck making Simon moan. He abandoned Jace’s shirt and started to struggle with the belt buckle. He heard Jace chuckle but for some reason, he didn’t care. He just needed to get…this…off!

He felt his heart beating hard in his chest and he felt light headed. He wanted to see Jace naked, he wanted to lick him all over. He heard someone making small whimpering sounds and it took a moment for him to realize it was him. Jace had kissed his way to his ear, his teeth pulling slightly at the lobe. Simon’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a small triumphant sound as he managed to get Jace’s buckle open.

“Uh, Simon…” Jace pulled away slightly and looked down as Simon shakily unzipped his jeans and reached in. “ _Fuck…_ m-maybe we should-oh God-we sh-should…” he let out a whimper as Simon wrapped a hand around his erection through his boxer briefs. “Shit, Simon we-we really should-oh, oh…fuck!”

Simon ignored him and slid off the seat and falling to his knees in front of the blond, who leaned against the counter, gripping the edge tightly. He stood so still but Simon could feel the fine trembling that he couldn’t control.

Simon could feel his hands shaking slightly. He couldn’t remember the last time he went down on anyone. Rapha didn’t like to lose control so he hardly let Simon…he shook his head. He wasn’t going to think of his ex right now.

Jace moaned aloud as Simon pulled down the boxer briefs, black, down with the jeans to mid-thigh and barely held back a moan as Jace’s dick sprung out in front of him. He licked experimentally on the head and Jace’s hips jerked forward helplessly. “Oh God, _Simon…”_ Jace whimpered. “Please…”

Simon looked up at Jace to see that his eyes were squeezed shut and his face was pink. His chest heaved and Simon grinned before taking him down his throat.

He felt Jace’s hand grip his hair tightly as his hips jerked slightly. _“Fuck!”_

Simon moaned at that and Jace jerked again, moaning aloud. He started to bob his head slowly, swallowing around Jace’s dick head. Jace made a broken sound and Simon looked up to see him staring at him with heavy lidded eyes and parted lips. His face contorted in a grimace of pleasure. “Oh, oh s-shit…don’t-don’t look-look at me like that…” he choked out. His hands flexed in Simon’s hair and Simon reached up with one hand and squeezed one of Jace’s hands in his hair. The blond let out a groan and gripped his hair and started to move slowly, slowly fucking into his mouth. Simon moaned and Jace gasped out his name and increased the speed.

“Yes, fuck yes…like-like th-that.” Jace moaned as he fucked into Simon’s mouth. “You-You, oh fuck, have no idea how you l-look.” Jace muttered as he sped up.

Simon chuckled and Jace gasped. “ _Fuck!_ Yeah, do-do that again…”

Simon started to hum and Jace lost it. He stared to piston his hips faster and faster as he chased his orgasm. Simon whimpered as his jeans felt tight. He fumbled with his belt buckle. Jace’s moans were increasing in volume and soon his rhythm began to falter and he was basically fucking his mouth like Simon would pull away.

“Almost…oh _shit, Simon!”_ Jace moaned aloud. “Yeah, yes! Oh my- _Jesus_!” Jace pushed his dick far into Simon’s mouth as a heavy shudder wracked his frame. He let out a guttural groan as his hips stuttered and he pulled out quickly, the head of his dick on Simon’s tongue, twitching slightly.

Simon had his hand inside his jeans, gripping the base of his dick tightly, trying to stop his orgasm. He gasped as his dick spasmed in his hand. He wasn’t going to be able to hold back. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled back, leaning his head on Jace’s hip.

Jace was breathing hard, small moans escaping him with each puff of breath. He took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly. He seemed to notice Simon’s predicament and reached to pull Simon up. “Come on, Simon…let me…”

Simon shook his head. He was too far gone and he could barely stand to let Jace touch him. He let Jace pull him up and he leaned his forehead against Jace’s shoulder as he gasped. “N-no…I’m so…” he whined as his dick twitched in his hand and he came in his boxers. He jerked against Jace a few times before he stilled.

The only sounds in the kitchen were their ragged breathing. Then Jace chuckled, his hand rubbing Simon’s back soothingly. “Thanks a lot, Lewis…now every time I come in here, there’s no way I won’t get turned on.”

Simon blinked. “What?” his blushed at how weak his voice sounded.

Jace pulled away slightly and kissed Simon hard, his hand clutching his hair. Pulling back, he grinned. “Like I was saying before…my bedroom is that way.”

Simon blushed harder, his legs felt weak but he shakily followed Jace out of the kitchen to the bedroom.


	6. Oh, I Get Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and everyone finds out...

It was the smell of coffee that woke him up.

He blinked blearily and realized that one; he definitely wasn’t in his bed and two; he was not alone. He could hear someone else breathing behind him.

Then the events of last night came rushing back and he blushed. He felt better than he had felt in ages. He yawned and turned to see Jace, dressed in a tshirt and shorts sitting cross legged in bed and looking down at his phone. He looked up and grinned at Simon.

“Hey, sleepy head.” Jace said, putting his phone away and picking up a mug of what Simon assumed to be coffee. He tried to smile but it felt weird. He lay back down on and closed his eyes again, mumbling a greeting.

Jace chuckled and got out of bed. Simon yawned again. He really needed to get up and wash up before he had to go home. He probably had a lot of calls from Izzy, seeing as he never showed up for Raphael’s-

Oh shit.

His eyes shot open as he remembered that he was supposed to go after hanging out with Jace. _Oh boy…_

“I guess you need this.” He heard Jace say as he came back into the bedroom. Simon opened his eyes to see Jace with a second mug of coffee. Simon sat up and reached for the mug.

“Thanks.” He said gratefully, wincing slightly at the sound of his voice.

“Are you OK?” Jace asked, standing next to the bed and watching him.

Simon nodded as he took a long sip of the coffee. “I’m good. Why?”

Jace shook his head. “No reason.” Jace looked different somehow; nervous and not as cocky as he normally seemed.

Simon took another sip of his coffee. “If it’s any consolation, I am freaking out as well. I’m just too tired. If you want, I can freak out for real. Just give me a minute.”

Jace blinked and burst out laughing. “You’re crazy.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Simon said dryly.

Jace climbed back into bed and leaned against Simon. “Should we talk about this?”

“Just not until I’m properly awake.” Simon said, sighing as he continued to drink his coffee.

“Deal.” Jace said. Then he got up. “The bathroom is through that door. I’ll make breakfast.”

“Oh, I get breakfast?” Simon smiled.

“You can get whatever you want.” Jace said, smiling shyly before he ducked out of the bedroom.

What was going on now? Simon sighed getting out of bed and looked around for his clothes. They were folded neatly on an armchair.

Were they a thing? Was this a one-time thing?

Simon blushed as he remembered how he practically jumped Jace last night. He had been so hungry for Jace and now…

Now what?

***

Feeling wide eyed; _what was in that coffee?_ Simon found his way to the kitchen where Jace was just dishing out scrambled eggs and bacon.

“I didn’t know you cooked.” Simon said. “Although this is one of the easiest thing to make. But somehow Izzy manages to mess it up.”

Jace laughed. “Oh no, don’t get me started on that. She is a terrible cook.”

“I know, right?” Simon said, sitting down. “She’s banned from the kitchen at home. After she sent Clary to the hospital once.”

“Yeah, I heard about that.” Jace smiled and sat opposite Simon.

Simon stared eating slowly, noticing that Jace was just watching him. It made him ansty and when he stabbed his tongue with the fork he sighed. “OK, what?” he asked looking up at Jace, who had the grace to look sheepish.

“Sorry.” Jace said, looking down at his food. “I was just wondering where to start.”

“What do you want?” Simon said, jumping right in. “Is this a one-time thing? Or do you want us to be casual? Or do you want-want me?”

Jace gave him a dry look. “Of course I want you.” Jace sighed frustratedly. “I meant what I said last night. I really like you. And I want to see where this could go.”

Simon pushed his plate aside. “So you want to go out with me?”

“Isn’t that what I said?” Jace asked.

Simon just grinned. “Not really. But you could take me out on a date?”

“I thought that was what I had been doing.” Jace asked, confusion marring his features. Simon grinned at him.

“This time, let me know it’s a date, so I can at least make an effort.” Simon said, winking at him.

“I don’t think my heart would be able to take it if you make more of an effort.” Jace said, dryly. But he was smiling. “But I think you have a point.”

“Of course I have a point.” Simon said. He really should have gotten laid ages ago instead of wallowing in self-pity and enforced celibacy. Sighing, he stood up. “I really have to get home. And my car…”

Jace stood up. “Yeah, yeah. OK…let me take a quick shower and then we’ll go.”

***

“Where were you?” Simon heard Izzy ask as he walked into their apartment. “You said you were gonna show up. Raphael was upset.”

Simon stopped just inside the door to see Clary standing behind her girlfriend making apologetic faces. “I, uh, something came up.” He said turning to hand up his jacket. “As for Rapha, he’ll be fine. How was the party?”

“It was epic, as always.” Izzy said. “Where did you go? I called you.”

“I was…busy.” Simon said, moving past her and Clary. Izzy scowled at him; then she gasped. “You got laid! You had sex. Simon, you got laid last night!!” She squealed.

Clary laughed. “I knew there was something different about you. You only give us attitude when you are blissed out. It’s been so long, we forgot.”

“Ha ha.” Simon mocked dryly. “I did not…” he sighed. Why was he even denying it? “OK, yeah…I got laid.”

He winced as Izzy squealed. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed.

“We have to celebrate.” Izzy said. “Let’s get drinks. Who was it? Someone we know?”

Simon opened his mouth to reply then stopped. “Stop making a big deal about it. So I got laid. Yay, now drop it.”

The girls grinned and Izzy hugged him around his waist. “We missed you.” They sighed. “I was right; all you needed was a good dicking to get you out of your funk.”

“Get off me.” Simon muttered.

***

“Simon got laid.” Clary announced, when they were having lunch at Magnus and Alec’s place. She smirked at Simon who was glaring at her.

Alec spluttered. “What?” he croaked. Magnus looked thoughtful as he patted his boyfriend’s back.

“I thought there was something different about you.” Magnus said. “Is that why you ditched Raphael’s party?”

“What’s it about Raphael’s party?” Simon muttered. “Yes, I had sex last night and that’s why I wasn’t at the party last night.”

“So…tell us about it.” Izzy said, her elbows on the table, leaning close to Simon. “Who was it? Where did you meet? What finally convinced you to break the streak?”

Simon looked at his friend like she was crazy. She probably was. “Down, girl…” he said. “I’m not telling you anything.”

“Maybe you need more of that dick.” Izzy muttered. “You’re getting a little bitchy.”

“Shut up.” Simon said rolling his eyes as Clary cackled. He looked at the Magnus who was whispering something in Alec’s ear. Alec’s eye widened. “Really?” he looked at Simon and he blushed. Yeah, they knew who it was.

Damn Magnus.

“Not one word, Alec.” He said, pointing at Alec with his fork. “Please…”

“What, Alec knows?” Izzy said. “Come on, tell us. We need to make sure he won’t hurt you.”

Right on cue, the main door opened and Simon heard Jace’s voice calling out for Alec. He fought not to groan out loud. Of course, Jace would be here.

“Hey.” Jace said, grinning as he joined them on the balcony. “Sorry, I’m late. I have a fight scheduled for next weekend, so I was going through some details with Steven. What did I miss?”

“Simon got laid last night and he won’t tell us who.” Clary said, pushing an empty plate to Jace. “Maybe you can ask him. You guys are like besties now, right?”

Jace smirked. “Well…”

“Not one word, Herondale.” Simon warned. “Don’t encourage them.”

“But babe…” Jace said laughing as he sat next to Simon, throwing his arm around his shoulders. Simon closed his eyes and sighed.

Leave it to Jace not to notice the utter silence. Simon looked up and saw the girls and Alec staring at them. “So…yeah.” Simon said lamely.

“Do you have something to tell us, Shania?” Magnus said, smirking.

“You didn’t tell them?” Jace asked, his cheeks pink.

“I couldn’t do it without you here.” Simon said. “But now they know.”

“Pay up, Izzy.” Magnus said, holding his hand out. Izzy looked gobsmacked.

“How could I have been wrong?” Izzy asked, still looking stunned. Clary patted her arm in sympathy.

“Next time just ask.” Simon said as he resumed eating. Jace laughed, obviously recovered from the initial embarrassment.

 “Or read minds like Magnus.” Alec said, grinning.

“Hey!”


	7. You Are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee makes another appearance and he's not happy...

And that was how Simon found himself in a relationship with a guy who punched people in the face for a living.

It could have been worse, Simon decided. It could have been his boyfriend who got punched in the face. And Simon really liked that face.

On the night of Jace’s fight after they had started dating, Simon and the girls were already seated when; “Oh hey!”

It was Lee and Leah.

“Hi!” Simon said, grinning. He shifted a little, so they could sit. He introduced the twins to Clary and Izzy.

“So you’re here to see Jace?” Lee asked, grinning. Clary rolled her eyes.

“Yeah. Simon here used to hate anything violent but since it’s his boyfriend kicking ass, he’s suddenly a fan.” Clary said fondly. Simon rolled his eyes at her.

“I still don’t like it.” Simon argued. “But he wants me here, so here I am.” He turns to see Lee looking at him like he kicked his puppy and Leah staring daggers at him.

“What?” he asked, frowning. “What did I say?”

“Boyfriend?” Lee asked; his voice cold.

“Yeah?” Simon said slowly. “Jace

“But you said…” he looked away. “Sorry, we have to go.” Leah looked like she wanted to say something but she sighed, glared at Simon some more before standing up and following her brother after one last longing look at the ring.

“Well that was rude.” Clary said before turning to her girlfriend.

Simon looked at the twins as they walked out of the hall. That was weird. They looked at him as if he did something wrong. And for the life of him, he couldn’t think of what it was.

He shrugged and looked back at the ring as the lights dimmed.

***

**You told me he wasn’t your boyfriend.**

Simon frowned at the message from Lee. Was that what his problem was?

_Excuse me?_

“Hey, ready to go?” Jace asked as he joined Simon. He was limping a little bit. He’d been showing off a little bit in the ring and he had been tackled.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jace said, ruffling Simon’s hair. “I’ll be fine by tomorrow. It’s nothing a good night sleep won’t fix. And maybe a massage. With a happy ending?” he said, hopefully, winking at Simon.

“Do you even think about anything else?” Simon said.

“No. Do you?” Jace shot back.

“No.” Simon conceded. “But I’m not the one who was beaten within an inch of his life.”

“I wasn’t…” Jace scowled, then he smiled softly. “Were you worried about me?”

Simon eyed him. “Excuse me if I don’t like the idea of my boyfriend being beaten as a form of entertainment.”

“But babe, I won.” Jace said, throwing an arm around Simon’s shoulders. “Besides, this is the last fight for a while. I’m taking a break.”

Simon rolled his eyes and they walked towards the car. His phone buzzed again. He sighed and looked at the screen. Lee, again.

**You told me Jace wasn’t your boyfriend. Now I find out you have been lying to me. That was a shitty move.**

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Simon muttered.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jace asked peering at the screen. Simon pushed his phone into his pocket.

“Nothing, just Lee being weird.” Simon said, unlocking the car. Jace shrugged and got into the passenger’s side.

“I never really liked that guy.” Jace said. “He seemed a little, I dunno, off.”

“That’s ‘cos you were jealous.” Simon said, grinning at him.

“Hey, I was not jealous.” Jace protested. “I just didn’t like him. His sister’s cute though.”

“Yeah, she was.” Simon said dryly. “If I wanted to, I would have been all over that.”

Jace laughed out loud. “One, never say that again. Two; she looks like she would eat you alive.”

“Hey!” Simon glared at his boyfriend. Then he grinned. Jace was his boyfriend.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Jace asked. “You look crazy.”

“Don’t knock it, boo.” Simon said.

***

He left Jace at home the next morning and went home. As he was pulling over in front of his building, he saw Lee walking towards his car.

The guy looked horrible. His hair looked like he had been running his hands through it. He had bags under his eyes and Simon was pretty sure he was wearing that shirt last night.

“Hey…Lee.” Simon said, hesitantly as he got out of the car. “What’s up?”

“Where were you?” Lee asked. “I waited for you but you never came home.”

Simon stopped and looked at Lee. The guy was a little bit taller than he was but not by much. Simon could take if the need arose. “What are you doing, Lee?”

“It was supposed to be me and-and you.” Lee said, his expression switching from anguished and angry. “You told me he wasn’t your boyfriend.”

“Yeah?” Simon said. “And now he is.”

“But…” Lee looked like he was gonna cry. “But I like you. I love you.”

Oh boy.

“Lee, we were friends.” Simon said carefully. Lee looked like he was a few cards short of a deck. And not in the fun way. “I never said I wanted anything more.”

“But if you had given it time, maybe…”

“No. Stop.” Simon sighed. He had to go inside and get ready for work. “I’m sorry, but I never led you on. You know that.”

“I thought you were just shy.” Lee said. His sad expression morphed into something ugly. “But you were just playing with me. Just like the others.”

“OK, we’re done here.” Simon said, walking into his apartment building. “Lee, I’m sorry but I have to go. I have to get to work. Do you need to call your sister?”

“Y-Yeah, I’ll call her.” Lee said, hanging his head sadly.

Simon walked inside and took out his phone to text Jace.

_Dude, I think Lee has a thing for me. He was waiting for me at home._

Almost immediately his phone lit up with a reply from Jace.

**Well, he’d better keep his thing away from you. You’re mine.**

Simon rolled his eyes. Well, trust Jace to be completely oblivious to the problem.

Then another reply lit up his phone.

**What do you mean; he was waiting for you at home? Are you OK? I told you that guy was weird. I’m coming over.**

_No, you aren’t. I’m fine. He’s gone now. I’ll see you later for lunch._

***

“Wait, he was waiting for you at home?” Alec asked, frowning. “That’s beyond creepy.”

Simon shrugged. “It’s Lee. I can take him. Hell, Clary could take him easy.”

“I’m pretty sure I can take you with one hand tied behind my back, Lewis.” Clary said darkly.

“See? I’m fine.” Simon said, smiling at Alec. Magnus looked troubled.

“You seem to have a stalker, Sweetie.” Simon beamed at that.

“Aww, did you run out of names?”

“No, there’s a guy glaring at us over there.” Magnus said, pointing at a spot behind Simon. Everyone turned to see Lee look away quickly.

“Oh, for God’s sake!” Simon growled.

They were at the bar waiting for Izzy and Jace and apparently, he was being stalked by an allegedly unstable man.

“Excuse me.” Simon stood up. “This is getting ridiculous.”

“Simon…” Clary said hesitantly. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“I’ll be fine.” Simon said. “It’s just Lee.”

“But, you don’t know him that well…” Alec was saying as Simon left.

“What the hell, Lee?” Simon asked as he slid into the seat in front of Lee. The blond looked at him, his expression neutral, but his eyes were bright. He looked high actually.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” He said the last word like it was dirty.

“Lee, you’ve got to stop this.” Simon said. “I told you, we were just friends. I never lied to you.”

“I know.” Lee sighed. “I just thought…I thought I had a chance with you. I-I love you.”

Simon shook his head. “Lee, you barely know me. We’ve seen each other a total of four times. And three of those times…” Simon shook his head. “Where’s Leah?”

“She’s at work.” Lee said. He laughed bitterly. “I did it again, didn’t I?”

“Did what?” Simon asked.

Lee shook his head. “Never mind. I’ll see you around.” He made to stand up. “Can-Can I…still text you?”

“Depends.” Simon said. “Will you be weird?”

“Oh definitely.” Lee laughed sadly. “I might be a bit…weird; but I know when to quit…sometimes.”

Simon watched as he stood up and walked away. Jace walked in as Lee walked out. The fighter’s face lit up as he saw Simon.

Yeah, that was never going to get old.

“Are you OK?” Jace said as Simon stood when he reached him. “I saw the, uh, Lee leaving. Was he bothering you?”

“What are you going to do?” Simon asked, arching an eyebrow. “Beat him up?”

“If he’s bothering you…”

“How did I end up with a guy who solves his problems with his fists?” Simon asked as they went back to their table.

“You like it, don’t lie.” Jace said, as he sat next to Simon.

“I’ll admit, you look really hot doing it.” Simon said, winking at Jace who blushed and rolled his eyes.


	8. Don't Call Me Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My boys live happily ever after. 
> 
> (Wow, the end already. That went quicker than I expected.)

“So I was thinking…” Jace started.

“Oh my…” Simon said, rolling towards Jace and placing his hand on his forehead. “Are you OK?”

“Ha Ha.” Jace said dryly. “I’m serious. I’m not comfortable with the whole Lee thing.”

Simon sighed and got out of bed. “Jace, it’s fine. Lee is harmless. Besides we have talked.” He put on a pair of jeans and went into the bathroom.

“Dude, he is stalking you.” Jace said, scowling as he got up too. “He is obviously not harmless.” He walked into the bathroom and leaned against door frame.

“You literally just had your dick in my mouth.” Simon said, irritably. “Don’t call me ‘dude’.”

“OK, _sweetheart.”_ Jace said. “But listen. Why don’t you stay…here?”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Simon asked. “Right now?”

“So what?” Jace asked defensively. “What’s wrong with that?”

“I have a place.” Simon said. He stood in front of Jace. “And you are asking me for the wrong reasons.”

“What wrong reasons?” Jace asked. “I just want you safe. And you are safe with me.”

“I’m safe at home too.” Simon said, pushing at Jace gently to get out of the way. “Jace, this is crazy. You can’t ask me to move in with you ‘cos you think Lee would try something.”

“Why not?” Jace asked. “Am I wrong for wanting to keep my boyfriend safe from a stalker?”

Simon sighed and sank back on to the bed. “Jace, when I move in, I want it to be because we are totally committed to each other. We’ve been dating for what, two weeks? How do you know you won’t get tired of me by Christmas? What if you get tired of my snoring or the fact that I like pineapples on my pizza?”

“I still think you’re weird for that.” Jace said. “But I think I can live with pineapples on pizza. And you don’t snore.”

“You know what I mean.” Simon said, rolling his eyes. “But what if you decided that you-you don’t want me anymore? I’ll have to move out and-and…”

Jace made a rude noise and started pacing. “Simon…I-I can’t  promise that we’ll be together forever. I mean, I want that but let’s be realistic. You think I’m not worried? I’m worried that you’ll realize that I’m not smart enough and that I’m just some meathead jock who’s only achievement is in beating people up for entertainment. You think I’m not scared that you’ll leave me for some smart ass nerd?”

Simon frowned and tried to say something. He had never thought of it that way before. He had always assumed that Jace would leave him and not the other way around. It wasn’t like he was in love with Jace but he was more than halfway there. “Jace…”

“Wait, let me finish.” Jace said; raising his hand. “The first time I saw you, it was as if I was sucker punched. I have never felt that before for anyone and it was, well, wow. I decided I was gonna get you, no matter what. Why do you think I came over for that stupid lunch?”

“Uh…” Simon frowned. “Alec, Izzy or Magnus made you. So you could apologize.”

“Please.” Jace scoffed. “Alec hasn’t been able to make me do anything in years. Izzy…well, she is your roommate and I may have let her ‘bully’ me into coming for lunch.”

Jace was naked and his pacing was distracting but Simon was following his rant. Sort of. Kinda.

“How am so sure you won’t leave me for someone hotter?” Jace threw at him. “You aren’t the only one who is scared.”

“Uh huh.” Simon said. “But, uh, Jace…stop for a minute.”

Jace stopped and faced him. Simon swallowed hard. It wasn’t that he didn’t get where Jace was coming from but…damn it, he looked really good. “Simon?”

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Simon cleared his throat. “Put some clothes on. Then we can finish this…what are you doing?”

Jace was grinning at him as he advanced slowly towards Simon. “Am I distracting you?” he asked. Then he frowned. “Did you hear anything I said?”

“Of course I did.” Simon spluttered. “It’s just that you are kinda distracting when you-you…”

Jace put his hands on Simon’s face and gave him the filthiest kiss Simon had ever received in his life. Simon gasped when he pulled away.

“I guess I can start spending my weekends here.” Simon said, his eyelids fluttering. “Then we’ll see.”

Jace scowled at him before sighing. “Fine. Every weekend. And you leave for work on Monday from here.”

Simon nodded and wrapped his arms around Jace’s neck. “Deal.”

***

When he got home, he saw Leah sitting in his living room with Izzy. “Oh, hey?” he said as he got in.

“Hey Simon.” Izzy said. “You have a guest.”

“I see that.” Simon said hesitantly. “Hey, Leah, what’s up?”

“Hey.” Leah looked uncomfortable. She looked watched Izzy as she went back into her room. “I don’t think your roommate likes me.”

“Well, it could be that she just doesn’t know you.” Simon said, sitting on the couch next to her. “Or the fact that your brother was following me.”

Leah grimaced. “Yeah, about that.” She sighed. “I’m sorry about Lee. He’s a little fragile. Remember I told you, when we met, that he just got out of a relationship? It was an ugly breakup. His ex cheated and Lee found out. He went crazy for a while and he was getting better. He was better. Then he met you and it was…the thing is, he’s had a hard time.”

Simon nodded. “I spoke to him a few days ago. He seemed a little out of it. Is he OK?”

She nodded. “He’s with our sister in New Jersey. I just wanted to ask you not to give up on him. He needs a friend, even though he doesn’t realize that. He thinks he has to date everyone who is nice to him. But he was happy when he was talking to you.”

“Well…” Simon sighed. “I don’t know what to say. I mean, I don’t know you guys that well but Lee is a good guy; weirdness aside. I told him he could call me. But maybe he could steer clear with the stalking.” He grimaced. “Sorry.”

Leah nodded. “I understand. Again, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Simon said, smiling. “Lee’s a big boy. He’ll be fine.”

“Yeah.” She stood up. “I have to get going. I just wanted to set things straight. My brother is great but well, he…” she waved her hands in the air. Simon nodded.

“It’s cool. Tell him I said hi.”

When she had gone, Simon sat down again. Picking up his phone, he sent a text to Jace.

_Leah just left. I don’t think you have to worry about anyone stalking me anymore._

“Look at you.” Izzy said, coming out of her room. “Smiling and everything. I like this Simon.”

“I always smile. And everything.” Simon said, rolling his eyes.

“Not like this.” Izzy said. “You look happy. You should listen to me more.”

“Why?” Simon gave her a droll look.

“If I didn’t drag you out with me that night, we wouldn’t be here.” Izzy said. “We’d probably still be trying to get you laid.”

“Uh huh.” Simon said. “You had nothing to do with me getting laid.”

“But I introduced you to Jace.”

“Fine, I’ll give you that.” Simon said, rolling his eyes.

***

**Six months later.**

“Quit?” Jace squawked. “But I don’t want to quit.”

He was in the hospital, with his left leg in a brace. Simon nodded, like he agreed with him.

The night before was a big match for Jace. He won of course but then he had to be carried out of the ring because his knew was busted.

“Your knee is shot.” Simon said. “You can’t fight anymore.”

Jace frowned and folded his arms. “But…”

“Jace…” Simon’s tone was sharp. “I never want to go through what I did last night ever again. Don’t fight me on this. I’m on your side.”

“I’ll get better.” Jace argued. “This is my life. I can’t quit…”

“It’s great to know where your priorities lie.” Simon said dryly. “But I think it will be great for my peace of mind and your wellbeing if you quit now. I watched The Champ. I’m not losing you to something we can both avoid.”

Jace’s frown softened a little. “I have been fighting since I was 16. It’s all I know.”

“It’s not all you know.” Simon argued. “You can do other stuff. You can continue your fitness thing. Or-Or you can train other people. Kids. You can teach kids how to fight or something.”

“I guess so.” Jace conceded. “But let me think about it.”

“Jace…” Simon sighed. “What if, I move in with you?”

“What?” Jace peered at him.

“If you quit fighting, for health reasons, I’ll move in with you.” Simon said, knowing he was playing dirty. Jace had not stopped asking him to move in with him. And since he was thinking about it, so why the hell not? He already spent most nights over at Jace’s anyway.

“Really?” Jace smiled a little.

“Yeah.” Simon grinned. “If you want, I can move in tonight.”

“I know what you are doing.” Jace said, but he was smiling. “But OK. Tonight.”

“Deal.” Simon said. “But, that means I can’t stay here with you.”

Jace yawned. “OK. You can move in when I get out of here.”

Simon leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Alright. Whatever you want.”

“Can you…come closer?” Jace said on a yawn. “I’ve never had sex in a hospital room.”

Simon laughed. “We are not doing that.”

“Come on!” Jace pouted. “You said and I quote; ‘anything you want, Jace’.”

Simon shook his head and looked back at the door. “I can’t believe I’m thinking about it.”

“You know you can’t resist me.” Jace said, yawning. “Get in here, babe.”

In the end, after a lot of maneuvering, they didn’t get to do anything because Jace fell asleep with his head on Simon’s shoulder. “Maybe when I wake up.” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me from the beginning. I hope that y'all enjoyed reding this as much as I enjoyed writing it. (there may have been some times I felt like quitting the story but...here we are)


End file.
